The White Knife
by IBfan52
Summary: The beginning and middle of The White Knife Saga, currently a WIP.


The White Knife

**Chapter One**

Day Zero: The White Knife Is Born

Rocks, there were rocks everywhere. Mike couldn't understand what was happening. One moment he was making fun of the grade twos, the next there was a hail of rocks on all sides. He tried to push them aside, but his battered muscles (or lack thereof) failed him. He decided to lay down in the cool darkness of the rocks and rest.

The next thing he knew, there was water flowing over his now naked body. He groggily got up, and lifted his hands to run them through his hair. First he noticed how big his hands looked, second he noticed a white plastic knife in his right hand. He twisted the hand holding the knife, not sure how it got there (the knife, not the hand). He looked at the sky and saw it was night time. Then he looked down at the stream. Rocks. He saw and remembered rocks. All of the rocks covering him, falling sleep, then anger. Dark black anger. He shuddered and ran off toward his house.

When he arrived on his street he saw police outside, questioning his crying mother.

"No," he said softly, sadness heavy in his voice, as he walked around the back and climbed into his window. Crawling stealthily across the floor he gathered his favorite pair of white pants, and a white tee-shirt, then retreated back into his yard. When he saw the police leave and his mom go back into the house, he went around the front. It was dark but with his white skin and white clothes it was easy for his mother to notice him when she answered his knock. She hugged him and then held him at arms length.

"Mike, what did you do?" She asked, her lips wavering in sorrow.

"I… I don't know," he answered honestly.

"The police said you killed all of those grade twos."

"Wha… What? No, I couldn't have!" He shouted. There was some noise in the bushes around his house, but he payed no attention to them.

"Mike, you'll have to go live with your uncle Jerry, he'll keep you safe."

"No! Uncle Jerry smells weird!" He shouted back.

"I know, Mike, but there's no other choice," suddenly his mother let her arms drop to her sides and she let loose a terrible scream, he eyes looking over Mikes shoulder. Mike turned around and saw what he first thought to be a pack of bears and wolves. As they got closer he realized they were humans in animal costumes.

As the scary men closed in on him he pulled the plastic knife out of his pocket and pointed it at a bear. He tried to use whatever power he could, and shouted, "GET AWAY" at the man-animal (manimal, if you will), but the bear simply pushed Mike to the ground.

"No!" his mother screamed as the pack of manimals pushed their way into the house and slammed the door behind them. Left out on the front lawn, Mike was left with nothing to do but stare into the front window as his mother was raped by the pack of wild humans dressed as wild animals. It was a horrifying thing to see; the bears and wolves were mating as well as raping his mother. He cried out, but nobody answered.

When they had finally stopped raping his mother, they opened the door and walked out. Mike was helpless to them as they started to descend upon him. They ripped his clothes off, revealing his naked body. Suddenly, as if surprised by an explosion, the pack leapt back, covering their eyes.

"IT BURNS!" one of them shouted, falling to the ground and tearing off his wolf mask. Mike stood up as they fell back, and suddenly he realized that his pallid skin was what had sent them to their knees- the moons light was bouncing off of him, and straight into their retinas!

"Hahaha!" Mike laughed in their faces, while watching them fall to the ground and rip off their masks to reveal burned eye sockets. As they lay blinded on the ground, Mike remembered his mother and ran inside.

"Mike!" She screamed, and suddenly the whole house was alight in the glow of his body. The lights on the chandelier reflecting a hundred-fold.

In agony his mother began to scream, and Mike gasped in horror. His white reflective skin was burning his own mother! In fear he ran out of the house, and made his way toward his Uncle Jerry's house.

Jerry lived alone in a mansion on the outskirts of town, and from the time Mike first met him had always smelled like dirt, and been covered in a fine coating of grime. Mike often wondered why Uncle Jerry wouldn't clean himself, considering all of the money he seemed to have. However, his mother always told him to not point out how dirty his Uncle was. She said it was disrespectful, and Uncle Jerry deserved respect. Mike didn't see why a dirty old man deserved anything, but he went along with it anyway.

That night, however, Mike didn't care about respect or smelly men, he just wanted to get inside, where his body hopefully wouldn't hurt anybody else. He pounded on the door until he saw a light come on, then hid in the bushes next to the door. When Jerry opened up the door and peered outside, Mike screamed shrilly from the bushes.

"Don't look at me!" But Jerry looked, he turned and looked right at him, and he said nothing.

At first Mike assumed Jerry was ashamed of his relation to Mike, a boy who was now naked and hiding in his bushes, but when he spoke he noticed a sorrow and kindness Jerry had never shown before, "so it's happened then," was all he said, before turning off the light in his house, and opening the door for Mike.

Mike entered the pitch-black mansion, bumping into tables and muttering soft sorry's under his breath. Despite the dirt that always accompanied his uncle, Jerry's home smelled clean, and as Mikes eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw that the house was well kept, with fancy furniture and paintings. Jerry stepped up behind Mike, put a dirt-coated hand on his back, and led him to a door on the side of the stairs.

Jerry put a key into the lock, turned it, and pulled on the handle. It came unjammed after three hard pulls, and the door swung open. It was even darker than the moon-lit room they were stood in. Jerry motioned towards the door.

"There's a 40 step flight of stairs which leads to my basement. Go five paces, and enter the fifth door on the left. There you will find a bed and clothes. We will talk tomorrow." With that he turned and made his way towards the stairs up to his bedroom. Mike stood in the darkness trying to remember what his uncle had just said for a good 20 minutes, before finally entering the gateway to his new life. 40 minutes later he was in bed, clutching at the heavy wool blanket in a room with no windows.

Day One: The White Knives

Mike awoke to a heavy knocking on the door to his new room. He was confused at first, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the pitch-black room, and he got into his new clothes before letting out a squeaky "C-come in."

Jerry opened the door and stood looking at his nephew. "Mike, it's time that you learn about our family secret. Follow me." Mike, wide-eyed and open to new secrets, followed his uncle out into a hallways that seemed slightly less dark than the night before.

To break the awkward silence of their 3 minute walk down a corridor with no windows or fixtures at all Jerry decided to go for small talk, "hope you didn't have trouble finding your room," he joked.

"Oh I did, it took me almost an hour." Jerry sighed, having momentarily forgotten his nephews idiocy. He let the awkward silence gracefully fall back into place.

Eventually they reached their destination- a large room with very dim lights in positions around the room that ensured the light never burned brightly and spots of light never overlapped. Under each light was some piece of memorabilia in a glass case. Jerry walked Mike down the line, some contained pictures- photographs and artwork, others contained weapons, and finally at the very end a stand-up glass case a costume, like a comic-book hero would wear. It was shining white, except for a small red ring around a hole in the costumes side.

Jerry stood next to the costume, and motioned at it. His hands drew Mikes attention and he realized there was no grime on them, they were clean and just as white as Mikes own flesh. Jerry cleared his throat and began to tell his tale.

"The design of this suit was first drafted by our ancestor Jebidiah Whiteker Kroon, comprised at first of a dusty shawl and an all-white leather suit. The schematics have been passed down and modified ever since. This was _my_ version," Jerry longingly stared at the suit for a moment, behind the glass Mike could see white studs and flecks of diamond. The outfit was bejeweled on the shoulders, and there were two light bulbs on the hands.

"It looks stupid," Mike commented flippantly.

"Yes, well I thought very similar thoughts when _my_ uncle inducted me into this… this world. Mike, we are the defenders of Light." Mike stared at Jerry like he was batshit insane.

"We are the White Knives."

"For centuries the White Knives have cut through the darkness that encroaches on our world. There are dark forces out there, Mike. Once upon a time it was my turn to fight them, but now that time is over and it is your turn. Mike, there is no turning back now. My sister lies dead because you did not know what power you held within, this won't happen again."

Mike suddenly remembered his mothers screams, and he began to weep, "I didn't mean to hurt her…"

"I know, Mike. You need to learn to control your powers, but to begin we need to train you. Your innate abilities will have no effect in this low-light room, not at your level of strength. We live difficult lives, us Knives. We cannot walk in the sun, not without some sort of full-body cover. I chose dirt, because I rose from it. What will you choose?"

"Uhm, I like Marinara Sauce." Jerry just stared at Mike for a full minute after that comment.

"We'll work something out. I've planned a training regiment first. You will live down in here in my basement for the next three months, and I will train you as best I can for the upcoming tasks you will need to complete, but be warned- we do not have all the time in the world, there is somebody coming of age soon and you need to be ready to face him." As his speech grew more and more cryptic, Jerry began to stare intensely at the red-ringed hole in his old costume. Eventually Mike picked up the cue.

"What's that hole from?"

"That hole is from Big Red himself. The nastiest, filthiest, most animalistic mob-boss ever to walk this earth. He was a true monster."

"Was?" Mike walked closer to his uncle, who had tears welling in his eyes.

"He died. But not before putting a bullet between my ribs. I nearly died, and I had to quit the gig." The tears now began falling, cutting streaks of white down cheeks of grime.

"Woooow," Mike uttered, "so, what is this 'training'?" Mike was hoping for a pushup or two a day, a few hours dedicated to watching My Little Pony, and a mile jog every two days. What he got made his frail body shiver.

"Well, we'll do strength testing later today, but by the end of the next three months you'll be able to harness the full power of the Light. My third grand uncle was once able to lift two school busses full of children and run them the 50 miles out of a bombing run fallout range that was ten minutes from hitting. Of course by the time he made it the 50 miles all of his muscles tore and his bones burst into dust.

You see, Mike, a White Knife can utilize the power of Light to fortify his human abilities for a short time. But put too much pressure on your body, and you'll break. It'll just take a few extra minutes."

Mike was so deep in awe and confusion that he couldn't even utter a confused murmur.

Later that day, after strength testing was wrapped up, and Jerry realized just how insurmountable of a task lay ahead of him in the coming months, Mike retired to his windowless room to take in everything that he had learned that day.

The next Three weeks: Training begins

Over the course of the next three weeks mike learned that despite all he had been led to believe about his frail form he could in fact grow muscle mass. Bulking up to a slender tone, Mike was able to do 30 pushups in a row, run 2 miles, and do an assortment of other slightly impressive tasks at Jerry's command. He could not, yet, break the habit of singing various MLP songs throughout his workout, much to his uncles chagrin. However, at the end of these three weeks, it was time for Mike to make a very important decision.

"I believe your muscles have developed to their full extent, Mike. We will maintain from here, but first- you must design your costume. Typically it contains an overcoat or cloak of some sort, and an under suit of white. I have a collection of several photo-examples if you'd like to take a look at them."

"No, I know what I want," Mike announced, "a skin-tight white body suit, preferably made of something comfortable and I guess flexible, and I want the overcoat to be fluttershy-yellow!"

"Typically the overcoat would be a darker color, brown perhaps."

"No, fuck that, not brown. How about _Midnight Blue_." The words had come to Mike so suddenly he didn't even picture the color before saying the words. Even his voice had sounded a little different when he had said it.

"Okay, that sounds better. Midnight blue overcoat-"

"No, Uncle Jerry. A midnight blue wrap-around cape." Mike smiled creepily, and Jerry turned away from him.

"Works for me, I'll get right on it." And with that Jerry walked out of the room, opening a far off door and shutting it behind him with a dull thud.

"Cool," Mike muttered, returning to his room.

**Chapter Two**

The Battle Begins

At the end of the fourth week, Mike was presented with his costume. It fit perfectly, and Jerry smiled warmly as Mike put it on. The white body suit instantly formed to the boys petty muscles, and when he swung the cape over his body it was like the flourish of a magic trick. Tears welled once more in Jerry's eyes and he clapped Mike on the back.

"Well, it looks like it's time to prove to this world of Dark and Light that there is a new White Knife in town. It's time to go out there. Tonight."

Mike was thrown back by this news- he had become comfortable with the training, but could he actually put his skills to the test? No, it was too soon, he would surely perish if he tried to go out tonight.

"There's a furry on the loose, Mike." Suddenly those words brought him back into confidence, he _was_ the White Knife. He could do this, he could make right his earlier mistakes, save others from the evil ways of furries, and have his revenge.

"I'll make him pay," Mike growled.

"Remember Mike, we fight for Light. Not Darkness. We make right the evils in this world, but we can never become an evil ourselves. Fore legends say that if a White Knife is ever corrupted, this will be the end of the world."

"Wow, okay I guess," Mike muttered.

"And tonight you will not be alone, I will accompany you to make sure things don't get out of hand.

So the night rolled around and the pair set off, Jerry driving them to an alleyway in the downtown area. His car windows were tinted near-black, and Mike tried his best to make out the location despite the glaring moonlight. Jerry opened the door and got out, Mike followed from his side, cape covering his white bodysuit.

"I will wait in _this_ alley," Jerry motioned behind himself, "and you will wait in _that_ alley," he pointed across from his alley, to Mikes spot. It was an alley between a Furry Dance Club and an after-school Night-Care for ages 5-10. Mike ran across the street and got into position.

After ten minute of waiting in the shadows he finally heard voices. Two were squeaky and high, and the third was low and deep.

The deep voice was speaking now, "You kids just need to relax some, and me and my dogs have the perfect thing for you." The little voices cheered as the trio turned the corner and entered Mikes alleyway. The two kids went ahead of the big man in a dog suit, and turned to look at him when they saw there were no more dogs in the alley.

"Hahaha, you're in for a rough ride tonight kids, for I am The Furry Fucker!" The dog-man began cackling and Mike stepped in between him and the children.

"Not on the life of The White Knife!" He fired back, causing cheers from the sleep-deprived children.

"Who in the fuck are you?" The dog-man berated him, "I'll fuck you too!" the enraged beast screamed.

Suddenly Mike was very afraid, then the angry dog made the worst mistake of his life.

"I'll fuck you and your mother!" He screamed, breaking into another session of cackling as something deep inside Mike snapped.

Suddenly he threw back his cape, revealing his piercing white body suit, as he began yelling with rage his face started to emit a powerful white light.

From his alleyway, Jerry's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. He began to move, but he knew it was too late.

Powerful rays of light began to shoot from Mikes body, tearing holes in his costume the beams became solid lasers, cutting through child and furry alike. Mike screamed as the light became a whole force, eradicating everything around him not made of stone. Left behind were the shadow-imprints of the objects, not unlike the marks left behind by atomic light.

Mike collapsed, and Jerry picked him up in a bundle, rushing him across the street and back into the car. He cursed himself as he drove the unconscious Mike back to his home.

Mike slept for a good 12 hours before awaking to the harrowing memories from the night before. He shuddered off the screams of young children as he made his way out of his room and into the main area, where he found his uncle cradling his head in his hands.

"Uncle Jerry?" Mike uttered, worried about the conversation on the horizon.

"I failed you, Mike. I said I'd be there to make sure nothing got out of hand, and yet…" He motioned to a newspaper beside him, Mike walked up to it and made out the letters in the dimly lit room. _Two children and local animal aficionado missing._

Mike dropped the paper and gasped, "I did this, not you."

"No, Mike. I should have had you test your power here first, but I had no idea how strong it would be." Jerry was in a trance, but suddenly Mike was very interested.

"I'm powerful?" He questioned, shaking with excitement.

"Yes Mike, I've never seen Light like what you produced last night. Unfortunately your costume was destroyed in the event. But I have ideas on how we can make it better. In the mean time I want you to figure out a way of going out in public. We need some supplies from the mall, and I can't go."

Jerry paused for a moment to catch his breath.

"Last night was hard on my body, Mike. That bullet Big Red put in me is still in there, my innate powers keep it from killing me, but I shortened my life span last night big time. I'll be able to complete your training but I won't be around long after that. We need to do a lot more before you're ready for me to leave, but I wanted you to know now."

Mike was in awe. Not knowing how to respond he stood there awkwardly. Eventually Jerry nodded at him and got up. As he left he once again asked Mike to think of ways he could maneuver outside without burning peoples eyes. Mike decided to think while walking, and took a stroll down the line of glass cases.

A pure white bone-knife caught his eye. _Knife of The First Kroon_ was written on the plaque, and Mike ogled over it for a few minutes before moving onto the next few cases. One of these had a photo of Big Red. A man with a red striped suit, and a fat red face. It looked like somebody had splashed red paint on his face. Suddenly Mike gasped and ran back to his room.

The next morning Mike presented Jerry with an idea that baffled him, and yet he couldn't think of a better solution no matter how hard he tried. So he gave in, and got Mike what he wanted.

"Head out to the mall, and get me these items," Jerry handed Mike a piece of paper with all sorts of weird things written on it, "it's mostly for your new costume."

Mike smiled, grabbed his supplies and made his way to the front door.

Andrew had been hanging out at the mall for nearly an hour, looking for ways to get tail and spend money. But he was bored to near death, and was sick of mall food. He was approaching the exit when the strangest thing he had ever seen entered the mall. It nearly walked past him before his mind understood what it was seeing and led him to burst out into hysterical laughter.

The thing turned to look at him, joining in on the laughter while oblivious to being the butt of the joke. It stuck out a gloved hand and smiled at him, "I'm Mike!" It said.

_So I guess it's a he_. Andrew thought to himself, eyeing over the odd boy in front of him. He had dark hair, a heavy black coat, gloves, boots, and heavy black pants. Every showing part of skin was covered in black face paint.

"And here I was thinking black-face went out of style in the 40's." Andrew chuckled.

"Yeah, haha," Mike agreed without fully understanding.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Mike. I'm Andrew." The young man bellowed. Mike eyed him, he was pale with a reddish undertone, and only about as tall as Mikes shoulder.

"Can I call you Andy?" Mike cooed.

"No." Andrew scowled, "but trust me man, this mall is boring. We should go hang out at my place."

"Sure! But first I need to buy these things," Mike handed Andrew his shopping list, who eyed it over and looked up at Mike in confusion.

"What do you need all of this for?" Andrew asked, a sudden intensity growing behind his interest in his new friend.

"I don't know, I'm not even sure what it does. Can you help me find it?"

"Yeah, I can. My family company owns the major manufacturer of all this. Just… Who are you getting it for?"

"You can? That's amazing!" Mike responded, befuddling Andrew with his lack of question acknowledgment.

"Yeah, yeah sure I can," Andrew sighed, "I'll put in the order on the ride to my place. Let's go."

So they left, and Andrew sent the order via text as Mike awed over the Limo which picked them up outside the mall and drove them to Andrews mansion.

The front door opened into a grand main hall, with all of the windows blocked off by black tape every inch of the room was covered in flat screen T.V.'s. on each screen was a different hardcore lesbian pornographic film.

"Wowww" Mike said, amazed by everything he was seeing.

"Aww Yeah," Andrew squeaked out in an odd tone, making his way up a flight of stairs in the middle of the room which led up to the only piece of furniture: a throne. "Yeah, I'm kinda rich."

Mike, still transfixed by the screens, walked up to the pornographic film playing on one T.V. "is this for real?" Mike wondered, placing his hand against the cold screen, "no, it's just glass..." he answered himself. Andrew looked on at him in satisfaction. His new friend was fun, even if he did buy weird things.

"How'd you afford all of this?" Mike asked him, turning to Andrew, "do you have a job?"

"Well, I used to work at a gas station, but once I turned 18 I got the money my parents left me… and I've been rich ever since." Andrew looked sad after the pause, but Mike failed to notice.

"Wow, so you're family's rich?" He asked, looking around the room some more.

"Well yeah, I mean my dad was at least. He's the reason I'm rich now." Andrew smiled sadly.

"He _was_ rich? What happened?" Mike asked, staring with concern at Andrew.

"He died." Andrew responded coldly and concisely.

"Oh wow, that sucks. So do you have any video games?" Mike changed topics.

"Yeah, I've got some upstairs. Come on." As they made their way up the stairs, Andrew turned to Mike.

"I've got two more questions before we can be friends."

"Yeah?" Mike asked in sudden confusion.

"Where should I ship those items, and why in the hell are you in black-face?"

"Oh," Mike said, relieved, "well I can give you his address, and the face paint is for your safety."

Something in Andrews gut unfurled, tickling his intuition and stimulating his adrenaline.

"Yeah, just… Just write down his address, and he'll have it by tomorrow. Oh and Mike, my stomach isn't feeling well so I think you should leave, but I'll meet you tomorrow at the mall, okay?"

"Oh, alright," Mike responded in disappointment, writing down his Uncles address and handing it to Andrew.

"Thanks man, I'll get this filled in right away. And the Limo will drop you off wherever you need to be." With that Andrew rushed off toward a bathroom. Once inside, and having checking the 24/7 live-feed security cameras to make sure Mike had departed, Andrew sat on his porcelain throne and pulled a laptop off of the wall. He put in the delivery information for Mikes order, and saved it.

He then opened a secure browser window and searched for the address in a database of known important individuals. It matched up with a potential location for the White Knife bloodline. He closed the laptop in anger, and then began to glow red with anticipation. This was his chance.

Back at Uncle Jerry's something inside Mike told him not to mention his new little friend, and he went to bed after telling Jerry his order would arrive the next day.

**Chapter 3**

Little Red and Rider Kathleen

The next day Mike ran to the mall as quickly as he could without sweating off his face paint, and got there an hour before Andrew did. When his new friend arrived they got sodas and pizza at Andrews expense.

"This pizza is amazing," Mike exclaimed. Andrew laughed and looked around the food court. From all around them people were giving Mike disgusted looks, and the black cook looked about 10 seconds from coming over and punching Mike in the face. Andrew laughed again and turned to Mike.

"Either you need to wash off that face paint, or we need to get out of here soon," he chuckled. Mike looked up in confusion and finally realized why everybody had stayed away.

"Oh fuck, I didn't even think this would happen. I guess we should get out of here." Mike got up, knocking over a remaining slice of pizza in the process, flustered he began to run from the food court. Andrew doubled over in a fit of laughter, and could only watch through tears as Mike ran into the busy mall walkway outside of the food court.

"Watch out, assfuck!" warned a female voice from behind Mike, who screamed and dove out of the way. He looked up from his huddled position on the floor to see a girl on a Segway riding past him. She turned, smiled, and Mike fell in love.

The girl rode off as Andrew approached the heap of Mike, "what the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know," Mike said, brushing dirt off of his pants and coat, "but what a girl."

"Yeah, quite the female," Andrew joked, before looking at Mike and realizing how smitten he was, "you really seem to like her, huh?"

"Yeah, I've never seen a real girl like that. So pretty."

"Well, let's go find her then."

"You think we can find her?"

"She's the only one on a Segway, Mike, I think we'll manage."

And manage they did, finding the Segway girl in under five minutes. Mike stared at her intensely.

"Well don't just stare at her, go talk to her." Andrew said, pushing Mike toward the girl.

"N-no, I can't just talk to her." Mike stammered, pushing back against Andrews hand.

"Sure you can, just say hi and go from there." Mike, unable to give any argument, approached the girl.

"H-hi." He squeaked out, the girl turned on her Segway and looked at him.

"Hey," she said briskly.

Mike stared at her, from behind him Andrew started whispering instructions, and when Mike continued to stare he eventually walked up to the two, turned Mike around, and shouted in his face, "tell her your name!"

The girl giggled as Mike turned back to face her, "I'm Mike!"

"Hello Mike, I'm Kathleen." Her voice was like a choir of angels to Mike, who had barely any experience talking to girls.

"Want to… want to hang out with… with me and," Mike, struggling to put his words together, turned to Andrew and stared at him. After a few moments he turned back to Kathleen, "want to hang out with me and my friend Andrew?"

"Haha, I can't today but give me your number and I'll be sure to call."

"Oh," Mike said sorrowfully, "I don't have a phone."

From next to him Andrew twitched slightly, "I'll buy you a goddamn phone, man."

"Really?!" Mike crooned, "oh thank you Andrew!"

Kathleen followed them as they went to the one of the malls mobile stores, and purchased a monthly-paid phone in Andrews name. Once numbers were exchanged Kathleen said goodbye and rode out of the mall. Mike sighed in delight and turned to Andrew.

"How did I get so lucky, Andy?"

Andrews face began glowing a dull red. He turned to Mike and his eyes burned with anger, "please. Mike. Don't call me Andy." He spat from a clenched jaw.

"Oh right, sorry Andrew." Mike responded quickly.

"It's fine, Mike. Just, be careful with that. Okay?" Andrew pleaded to an already bored Mike.

"Hey, can we go play video games now?"

Andrew sighed, but having set his pieces in play for the day he relinquished his full video game supply to Mikes greedy and awestruck hands. They played various games Andrew had long grown bored with, and after five hours of boredom Andrew politely kicked Mike out of his house. On his way home, Mikes new phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Oh a new text from Kathleen!_ Mike mentally rejoiced.

"_Hey Mike, it was nice meeting you at the mall but I'd love to get to know you more personally, how does a date Friday night sound?"_

A date, an actual date. Mikes first actual date. He would clean up and be prepared for it. Oh so exciting, so much to do. And so preoccupied were Mikes thoughts that he didn't even notice the new costume hanging in his room when he went to sleep.

Upon waking, however, Mike took in the full awesomeness of his new costume- The fabric of the body suit looked even more vibrant than the old one, and the cape a deeper abyss. But there was new piece to his outfit- a helmet. A vibrant white helmet that vibrated in his hands. He put the entire suit on, and made his way out to find his uncle.

"You look the perfect picture of a White Knife, Mike. You make me proud. Now it's time to test what that power of yours can really do."

Thus began two days of constant training. Texts from Andrew had to be blown off, and the sole text from Kathleen was constant motivation for Mike to stay focused throughout those two intense days of training. For 48 hours Mike learned how to raise and lower his power level, learned where his peak power output lay, and learned all of the intricacies of his new suit.

"That night, Light shot from every energy meridian in your body. In the new suit I have placed charging cells at each of those locations. Throughout the week I have fine-tuned those cells. The result should be an unlimited power system which will keep the suit in full power. At full power the suit mimics the effects of power-light mode. That power that gave our ancestor the ability to run 50 miles carrying two school busses. You will have that power without needing to worry about the strain it would put on your body.

"The cape now absorbs Light as well, it will turn darker when exposed to light and power your suit to low levels when the suit itself cannot be exposed, and when you are not powering it with your own internal Light. The helmet will read your brain impulses and redirect Light flow where you need it.

"And finally, Mike, some good news: I do believe that with your new abilities to dampen your power, you should be able to go outside without the need to use that black face paint. You're more powerful than any Knife I've ever heard of, and you may be the first of us to walk unobscured in daylight."

At that news, Mike was ecstatic, more ready than ever for his date with Kathleen.


End file.
